2015-16 MJHL Alumni News
in the News May *Jordin Tootoo re-signed with the New Jersey Devils for 1 year. *Justin Falk signed a one-year two-way contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. June *Chay Genoway signed a one-year contract with HC Spartak Moscow of the Kontinental Hockey League. July *Sean Collins signed a one-year two-way contract with the Washington Capitals. *Matt Calvert signed a three-year 6.6 million dollar contract extension with the Columbus Blue Jackets. *Ryan Garbutt traded to Chicago Blackhawks as part of the Patrick Sharp trade to the Dallas Stars. *Rick St. Croix returned to the Winnipeg Jets organization as the team's developmental goaltending coach. *Manitoba Moose signed Peter Stoykewych to a one-year AHL level contract. *Brendan Shinnimin signed a one-year two-way contract with the Arizona Coyotes. *Triston Grant signed a one-year contract with the Grand Rapids Griffins of the American Hockey League. *Tanner Lomsnes attended Dallas Stars Developmental Camp. August *San Antonio Rampage signed Justin Hamonic to a one-year AHL level contract. *St. John's IceCaps signed Travis Brown to a one-year AHL level contract. *Beau Taylor and the Newcastle North Stars won the AIHL Championship. September *Calgary Flames re-signed Micheal Ferland to a two-year contract. October *Colton Orr signed a one-year contract with the Stockton Heat of the American Hockey League. *Joel Edmundson made the St. Louis Blues opening night roster and his NHL debut on October 8. *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Association Goaltender of the Week (10/20). November *Myles Fee named to the staff for Team Europe's World Cup of Hockey team. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (11/15). *Braeden Ostepchuk named NEHC co-Goaltender of the Week (11/15). *Derek Gingera named to Rutland Herald Invitational All-Tournament Team. December. *Craig Simchuk suspended 28 games by SPHL for intent to injure Peoria goalie Kyle Rank. *Travis Sanheim played for Canada at the World Junior Hockey Championship. *Lasse Petersen on Denmark's roster for the World Junior Hockey Championship. January *Braeden Ostepchuk named NEHC Goaltender of the Week (1/3). *Matthew Hutchinson and Kelsey Annese were murdered at a residence in Geneseo, N.Y (1/17). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (1/19). *Chicago Blackhawks traded Ryan Garbutt to the Anaheim Ducks for Jiri Sekac. February *Braeden Ostepchuk named to Great Northern ShootOut All-Tournament Team. *Braeden Ostepchuk named NEHC co-Goaltender of the Week (2/5). *Jordan DePape captured the CWUAA scoring title and named to First Team All-Star. *Adam Henry, Jordan McNaughton, & Brett Stovin named to CWUAA All-Rookie Team. *David Haaf named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/23). *Alex Henry selected to the ACHA Western Collegiate Hockey League All Rookie Team. *Carl Bombardier and the Utah Skatin’ Utes won the ACHA Division II PAC-8 Conference Championship. *Bryce Enns and the Bottineau Lumberjacks won the NJCAA National Championship. March *Jason Kasdorf nominated for the Mike Richter Award, for most outstanding goaltender in NCAA Division l. *Tanner Jago named to Atlantic Hockey All-Rookie Team. *Steve Sorensen named to MIAC All-Conference Team. *Michael Sofillas, Parker Thomas, and Saskatchewan Huskies won the CWUAA Championship. *Graham Zagrodney and Lindenwood Lions won the ACHA Division l National Championship. *David MacGregor and UMass-Boston Beacons won the NEHC Championship. *Jordan DePape selected to CIS All-Canadian Second Team and Adam Henry to All-Rookie Team. *Mack Heisinger named ECAC-NE Rookie of the Year, and to Second All-Star Team & All-Rookie Team. *Jason Kasdorf signed one-year entry-level contract with the Buffalo Sabres. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won their second straight NCHA Championship. *Gardiner MacDougall and the University of New Brunswick won the CIS Hockey Championship. *Jason Kasdorf selected to All-ECAC Second Team. *Richard Gratz and the Selkirk College Saints won the BCIHL Championship. *Travis Sanheim named to the WHL Eastern Conference Second All-Star Team. *Sam Waterfield and the NAIT Ooks won the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Hockey Championship. *Joel Edmundson earned the first NHL goal on a one-timer off Vladimir Tarasenko's feed on March 25. *Jack Emmer and the Florida Gulf Coast Eagles won the ACHA Division II National Championship. April *Craig Scott selected to English Premier Ice Hockey League Second All Star Team. *Brett Lernout made his NHL debut playing for the Montreal Canadiens on April 2nd. *Jason Kasdorf made his NHL debut in Buffalo Sabres home finale, on Friday, April 8th, allowing four goals on 30 shots in a 4-1 loss to Columbus Blue Jackets. *Alex Henry selected to the ACHA Division I All Rookie Team. *Bryn Chyzyk and the North Dakota Fighting Hawks won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Barry Trotz and the Washington Capitals won the Presidents' Trophy, as the NHL's regular season top team. *Myles Fee stepped down as video coach for the Edmonton Oilers after seven years. *Roger Tagoona and the Port Huron Prowlers won the FHL Championship. *Jens Meilleur and the Kassel Huskies won the DEL2 Championship. *The St. Louis Blues signed rookie defenceman Joel Edmundson to a two-year contract extension. *Travis Hamonic recorded his first NHL playoff goal on April 27th in a win over Tampa Bay Lightning. May *Joel Edmundson tallied his first NHL playoff goal in a 4-3 overtime win against Dallas on May 1. *Linden McCorrister, James Shearer, Jordan Thomson, David Anning, Darren Ritchie, and the Brandon Wheat Kings won the Western Hockey League Championship, capturing the Ed Chynoweth Cup. June *Justin Falk and the Lake Erie Monsters won the American Hockey League Championship. *Braeden Ostepchuk named to CoSIDA Academic All-American Third Team. *Barry Trotz selected NHL Coach of the Year and received the Jack Adams Trophy. Final Face Off National Hockey League Professional *Jung Ahn *Mikael Bedard *Jason Berube *Travis Brown *Joe Carney *Anthony Collins *Patrick D'Amico *Taylor Dickin *Brodie Dupont *Jon Gaudet *Chay Genoway *Triston Grant *Justin Hamonic *Travis Howe *Nick Lazorko *Shane Luke *Carson McMillan *Jens Meilleur *Brendan O’Donnell *Colton Orr *Adam Pleskach *Travis Sanheim *Craig Scott *Brendan Shinnimin *Craig Simchuk *Peter Stoykewych *Roger Tagoona *Robin Thomson *Brock Trotter *Brenden Walker *Dylan Wells *Calin Wild *Dave Williams Major Junior *David Anning *Tyler Brown *David Brumm *Josh Curtis *Mackenzie Dwyer *Ty Edmonds *Brad Flynn *Ryan Gardiner *Morgan Geekie *Chase Harrison *Garrett Johnston *Tristan Langan *Remi Laurencelle *Ryley Lindgren *Linden McCorrister *Lasse Petersen *Mario Petit *Taylor Sanheim *Travis Sanheim *James Shearer *Devon Skoleski *Lucas Skrumeda *Ryan Smith *Jordan Stallard *Jordan Thomson *Colton Veloso *Tyson Verhelst University & College *Matt Alexander *Noah Anderson *Tyler Anton *Jayson Argue *Justin Augert *Mathew Backhouse *Jeff Bartel *Connar Bass *Justin Baudry *Alex Bechtold *Chris Belhumeur *Riley Bengston *Michael Berens *Henry Berger *Cole Berreth *Liam Bilton *Ryan Bittner *Carl Bombardier *Paul Bonar *Dylan Bowerman *Jordyn Boyd *Channing Bresciani *Sam Briscoe *Brett Brooks *Derrick Brooks *Mick Bruce *Dustin Bruyere *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Warren Callis *Darien Cardinal *Jon Carlson *Danys Chartrand *Lee Christensen *Jordan Christianson *Seth Chumley *Bryn Chyzyk *Andrew Clark *Connor Cleverley *Justin Coachman *Jesse Collins *Mike Collins *Ryan Cooper *Brett Cote *Landon Cross *Dane Crowley *J.J. Cruikshank *Vincent Currao *Josh Daley *Richard Dartnall *Jacob Daughtry *Mitch Deacon *Nick Deery *Devon Dell *Jordan DePape *Justin Derlago *Tyler Dittmer *Dylan Dock *Johnny Dora *Mark Dryer *Josh Dufresne *Bryce Enns *Taylor Epp *Nic Erb *Connor Faupel *Max Flanagan *Derek Fontaine *Devon Fordyce *Luke Formica *Nick Fountain *Craig Fournier *Matt Franczyk *Zach Franko *Lucas Froese *Tyler Gaudry *Dylan Gejdos *Derek Gingera *Shane Gingera *Anthony Golio *Richard Gratz *Garick Gray *Michael Gudmandson *David Haaf *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *David Heath *Dylan Heide *Jake Heisinger *Mack Heisinger *Adam Henry *Alex Henry *Devin Himpe *Will Holtan *Andrew Howard *Emerson Hrynyk *Ben Hull *Rene Hunter *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Dylan Hykawy *Adam Iwan *Sawyer Jacobson *Tanner Jago *Robby Jang *Joren Johnson *Talor Joseph *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Luke Karakas *Jason Kasdorf *Kurt Keats *Ryne Keller *Dylan Kelly *Zach Kihle *Brett Klassen *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Alex Koopmeiners *Cody Kostecki *Brenden Kotyk *Damien Kulynych *Brett Lafond *John Lawrence *Matt Liggett *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Josh Little *Tanner Lomsnes *Cody Longie *Ryan Luiten *Matt Luongo *David MacGregor *Kyle Manlow *Mitch Maraschiello *Travis Marit *Graham McBain *Cole McCaig *Dillan McCombie *Justin McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Brendan McKay *Kajon McKay *Jordan McNaughton *Shaquille Merasty *Joel Messner *Jamie Miller *Brendan Mitchell *Robert Moar *Justin Moody *Evan Morden *Ben Morgan *Carey Morrison *Christian Mueller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Guillaume Naud *Jordan Neduzak *Dylan Nelson *Tyler Noseworthy *Jeremy Olinyk *Braeden Ostepchuk *Brandon Parrone *Connor Patchett *Yvan Pattyn *Justin Paulic *Luke Paulsen *Braeden Pearl *Landon Peel *Tim Perks *Nate Phillips *Steven Phillips *Brett Pinkerton *Brady Plett *Leo Podolsky *Sam Prpich *Erik Pushka *Tanner Quinn *Justin Remillard *David Robertson *Cameron Rowat *Derek Sand *Nick Sandy *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Bo Sigurdson *Cory Simons *Mike Sirant *Jaret Smith *T.J. Sneath *Nils-Erik Soderlund *Patrick Sofer *Michael Sofillas *Owen Solecki *Steve Sorensen *Paul Soubry *Matt Spafford *George Splichal *Byron Spriggs *Jon Stephansson *Jake Stilwell *Christian Stockl *Brett Stovin *Paul Stoykewych *Brock Sutherland *Ben Sveinson *Brad Swampy *Dasan Sydora *Beau Taylor *Parker Thomas *Kyle Threndyle *Nick Trefry *Jamie Tucker *Russell Turner *Jacob Uglem *Justin Valentino *Clay Van Diest *Mitch Van Teeling *Wendell Vye *Jamie Waddington *Zack Waldvogel *Zaine Walker *Joel Warkentin *Jonah Wasylak *Sam Waterfield *Patrick Webb *Dylan Wells *Blair Wentworth *Andrew Wiebe *Mitch Wiebe *Brendan Wilde *Ben Williams *Brett Willows *Patrice Wren *Matt Young *Graham Zagrodney Category:MJHL alumni